


Blood Splatters

by ChihoKirigaya



Series: Blood splatters [1]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Past Abuse, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihoKirigaya/pseuds/ChihoKirigaya
Summary: Sam Lewis had a quirk most would consider 'evil' or 'no good'. Her quirk was vampire bat, she could do whatever a vampire bat could do, along with transform into one, but blood was her sole food source. Outcasted and broken, pure spite and revenge fueled her dream of heroism, but what happens when she's taken in by a famous Japanese vigilante, Jinyuu Hanako as she finally gets into the school of her dreams.
Series: Blood splatters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130537





	1. Chapter One- Stranded

Note: Anything with * is said in English, just to make it easier to figure it out.

Everything hurt. It was all blurry, but I faintly remember being shoved onto a plane by my brother, Erik. I was told 'Go be a hero and make us money', even though I'm currently only 14. As soon as I sat down, my vision went black, and I don't know what happened. At the moment, I'm aimlessly walking down the sidewalks of Japan, suitcase rolling behind me as I glance around nervously. 

The large, bustling city is a contrast to the country lands of Kansas I grew up in. I squint at a sign, I can't read the foreign language. as expected from an American child. Seriously, I just finished eighth grade and now I'm shoved onto a plane and expected to navigate, live, and become a hero in a country I only know about through anime. 

I gasp as I'm shoved into an alleyway by a rather tall and muscular man. He said a bunch of words in Japanese that I don't understand. I begin to panic. "*I-I don't speak Japanese, sir!*" I try to explain in English, but he doesn't understand me either. What am I supposed to do? I'm not even 5 feet tall and I can barely lift 10 pounds, much less fight someone who has the advantage in height and strength.

Although I know it's futile, I begin to scream for help in English, thrashing about hopelessly as the male forces me back into the brick wall. and places his hand over my mouth. I tear up as I begin to think this is the end. I'm about to be killed, aren't I? I stop struggling and go limp, accepting my fate. 

Just as I give up, however, colorful strands wrap around the man, pulling him away and setting me free. I freeze in fear and shock, dropping to my knees on the hard concrete of the alleyway. Is this another hero? Is it a villain trying to get the kill on me instead? By the time I'm able to calm my thoughts down, the male is nowhere in sight, and there's someone else in front of me.

They had a sleek build, with a thin waist. They were slightly curvy, but their baggy clothes made them seem like they were trying to cover said curves. Looking up at their face, they had a clown mask covering it. Their hair was shaven, looking to be naturally blonde but dyed in a pastel rainbow, judging by the streaks of color. 

"*P-Please don't h-hurt me!*" I yelp, trembling in fear. I can't read their expression, and therefore can't read their intentions. However, they don't have any kind of malice towards me, extending out a hand to help me up.

"*Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you, did he?*" They asked in English, much to my surprise.

I shake my head, grasping their hand as they helped me up. "*Are you a hero?*" I ask.

"*Not quite*" They say, "*I'm Jinyuu Hanako, but don't call me that in public. Make up a nickname for me if you want.*"

As we leave the alleyway, they take off their mask, revealing their face. They had blue eyes and feminine features, along with freckles dusting their face. As we walk down the city sidewalks, I realize how bad of a situation this could be.

I freeze, "*You're not gonna kidnap me and sell me to some creep are you?*" I really shouldn't ask, but it's worth a try.

"*Yep,*" They rolled their eyes, and I tensed, "*I'm just playing, now where are your parents, kid?*"

"*In America,*" I say softly, "*I was shoved on a plane here and told not to come back until I was a hero and had money. I don't remember much after that...*"

"*Those people are shitheads.*" They scoffed, "*But my parents weren't too much better. They kicked me out for being trans, so I understand the abandonment stuff*."

I nod, "(D'ya know any orphanages or somethin' I can stay in? Since I can't really be homeless and all,*" I ask.

"*Oh hell no. I am not letting you stay at one of those shitholes. You're staying with me, I'm your new dad brother parent thing now,*" He huffed, leading me to an apartment building and up to room 420. Opening the door, he ushers me in. 

"*Make yourself at home, kid. You'll be staying here for now since I don't want you getting into another incident like earlier,*" He carries my bags to a vacant room, which I'm guessing is mine. 

I follow and unpack. Sure, he's probably gonna kill me in my sleep, or frame me for murder, or sell me to some creep, but I'm tired, and I genuinely don't care if I die anymore. I flop onto the bed in there, and my eyes flicker closed. The worry nagging at the back of my mind was drowned out by numbness as I fell asleep under the warmest blanket I've had in awhile.


	2. Chapter two- New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts to settle in with Jinyuu, and her rigorous training begins

I don't remember the dream I had, or well, I'm more certain it was a nightmare, if I'm being honest. I remember waking up in a cold sweat several times, but I don't know what dream could have caused that. Was I dreaming about America again? My family? School? My quirk? I wonder what it was this time. 

Nightmares have haunted me as long as I could remember. I'd have dreams of my late aunt, who I never met, or other random people I don't know since I was a small child. My heart would beat so loudly I could hear it, and I would scream or cry for my many older siblings. Any of them could have come to comfort me, any of the 5 that lived with me, or my mom or step dad. Yet, no matter how much I screamed or cried, they all continued their slumber, as if I never was there.

I don't want to leave the comfort of these warm blankets, something I haven't felt in a long time. It takes at least 15 minutes for me to bring myself the motivation to shove the blankets off me, and place my feet onto the cold floor. I grab my glasses from the nightstand next to me and place them on the bridge of my nose.

I don't bother changing from my galaxy hoodie and black sweatpants as I leave the room. I make my way to the living room and sit down on the couch, DS in hand as I play a Pokemon game to pass time. I've always loved the creatures. They never hated me, or insulted me, they cared and loved me for me.

My keen hearing picks up on Jinyuu's door opening, and I tense, quickly shoving the DS into my pocket as his steps near. I'm practically not breathing as his steps are right behind me. I'm frozen in my seat, scared of what he might do to me. The worry that had been nagging me before I went to bed last night began to resurface. 

"Mornin'," He greets, "Did you sleep well?"

I shake my head, "I had a nightmare, I think..."

"You think?" 

"I, don't remember, but I woke up in a cold sweat several times. I can only assume it was because I had another nightmare." 

"Another? Do you have nightmares often?"

"Yeah.. I've had them since I was a kid."

"Well, I'll make breakfast, any allergies?"

I nod "Garlic will kill me 'cause of my quirk."

Jinyuu nods walks into the kitchen. I follow just to watch, not trusting myself to cook whatsoever. 

"So, you wanna be a hero, eh Sam?" Jinyuu said, much to my surprise since I hadn't told him my name, much less my aspiration to be a hero.

"Erm, yeah... I have a quirk deemed villainous, and have been bullied for it. If only to spite the bitches I wanna be a hero!" I huff

"I saw. I took a peek in your notebook while you were asleep yesterday. I stopped at anything family related because that's not my business, but I did look at your name, and a bit about you," Jinyuu shrugged, handing over a plate of eggs.

"That in itself is an invasion of privacy!!!" I huff, nibbling at the eggs. I bite either my tongue, lip, or inner cheek every few bites.

"You okay? Oh, right, I remember reading you're a carnivore because of your quirk. I'll get you a raw steak from the fridge," Jinyuu pulled out a raw steak and my eyes sparkled. I hadn't had one in at least a few months, and boy was I ravenous.

I lunged for the steak and began to gnaw at it happily, a smile on my face as my fangs dug into the juicy cow flesh, "Fank chu" I said, mouth full of food.

"Not a problem! You need nutrition for training, plus you're all skin and bones!" Jinyuu spoke happily.

I swallow my bite of meat before speaking up again, "Training? For what?" I ask. 

"So you could get into the U.A. hero course obviously!! You can't go fight robots with your twig ass arms."

"Oh, well how long do we have 'til then?"

"About 3 weeks so get your ass in some training clothes, and I'll help you out."

I finish my food in quick, ravenous bites, before I run off to my room and change into a pair of black leggings with blue shorts, and a white long-sleeved tee shirt.. Not only do I have to train, but I also have to learn an entire language in three weeks. This is going to be near impossible, but I can't be a let down. I have to spite the assholes who said I couldn't. I need to see how they react when I mail them postcards in U.A..

I meet Jinyuu in the living room by the door, slip on my gray sneakers, and we both head out. He takes me to a secluded forest and my nerves rise a bit, but I decide to trust him. 

"Aight, square up. We gonna spar so I can see your combat ability, then help based on that," Jinyuu ordered, and I got into a sparring position.

As we begin to spar, I tune in on everything I can hear from Jinyuu. My keep hearing allows me to hear even the smallest of muscle movements, so dodging came rather easily. Counterattacking, however, was a different story. Jinyuu's experience outmatched mine, and he didn't allow me to get a single hit in on him. Sure, he was a lot faster than large and slow robots would be, but this was still a crucial thing.

I grabbed Jinyuu by the wrist and pulled him towards me, before sending a punch to his gut and making him double over in pain. However, I couldn't stop there. Once I get one hit in on him, I knew he'd underestimate me and think I wouldn't be able to get another. I kicked him to the side, before stopping.

"I have to admit Sam, that was pretty decent for a first spar against someone you have only seen fight once, even if I wasn't using my quirk," Jinyuu said, standing up and walking over to give me a pat on the head. 

I smile, "I may be small and seem weak, but I'm pretty good at strategizing, since that was all I used to be able to do."

For the next few hours, we sparred, and trained our asses off. I worked harder than I ever had in my life, and as I saw orange and yellow hues painting the evening sky, with red streaks like smeared paint, my lungs were screaming. 

"Okay that's enough for today," Jinyuu spoke, heaving for breath. I nodded, and we trekked back to the apartment building. 

As Jinyuu cooked dinner for himself, and handed some raw meat to me, I couldn't help but grin. His presence was warm and gentle, nothing like the scary person I had assumed him to be. He was kind, and I trusted him. After all, he could have killed me in that forest and no one would have known, so that proves my point enough.

Sure, he snooped through my diary, but he avoided anything that seemed personal and only looked at the basics about me. After finishing my food, I thanked Jinyuu. Then, I brushed my teeth and put on my hoodie and some sweats, before heading to my room, where I crawled into bed, and those warm blankets enveloped me gently once again.


	3. Chapter Three- Metallic Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes the U.A entrance exams, but someone there seems a bit familiar to her.

The last few weeks of training with Jinyuu have been grueling for me. Each day the regimen got more and more rigorous to go through, but each day I felt stronger and stronger. Sure three weeks was nothing compared to the years of training everyone else has had, but I have something else on my side, strategy. I didn't spend years in crowded classrooms, full of people who hated and tormented me for nothing. Every day I would have to come up with an escape plan, so I know quite a bit on how to find a good strategy.

I glance at my clock, it reads 5:32 in the morning. I wasn't able to sleep too much last night, I think I was having nightmares again. Although I know I have nightmares, I don't remember a single one of them after the time I turned twelve. Then again, that's when my insomnia got worse. 

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and head to the bathroom to take a warm shower, cleaning the sweat and dirt off me from mine and Jinyuu's early morning sparring and 5 mile run. I hop out of the shower reluctantly, and dry my hair, changing into the clothes I would be wearing for the entrance exams in a few hours, before leaving the bathroom. 

I make my way to the kitchen, where I open the fridge and grab the raw steak that's waiting for me every morning, sinking my teeth into the delicious flesh. Red meat was always best for me, especially when it's raw, but not frozen, if you get what I'm saying? Probably not since you're probably a normal human not even from my world. Am I breaking the fourth wall too much? Sorry, I'll get back to the story.

I finish my steak in my usual way of ravenously eating, before pulling out a notebook and studying the Japanese characters. I had gotten a decent handle on the language, but I was still nowhere near as good at it as a native speaker. What do you expect from 3 weeks of training and learning a whole new language at the same time. Nonetheless, I study them for awhile, before running a brush through my short hair that I had yet to take care of. 

The tangled brown mess became a slightly less tangled mess before I gave up on properly fixing it, as it was already almost 7A.M., and I had to be on my way to U.A. for the entrance exams. I make sure I have anything and everything I could need, although I know I'm pretty much going in completely blind. I barely know how to fight, or how to speak the language, but that won't stop me. I swear to everything i hold dear, I will get into U.A..

I leave a quick sticky-note on the fridge to Jinyuu, letting him know of my location and the estimated time I should return by, since I figure he'd probably end up tearing the city apart to look for me. He was a very brotherly person, seemingly overprotective at times, especially when we were both in public together. 

I shut the front door behind me as bolt to the stairs, slamming open the door to the staircase, and running down the stairs. I barely am able to stop myself from tripping several times. I'm rather clumsy if I'm completely honest, I've tripped over literally nothing more times than I can count. 

As I sprint out of the apartment complex and down the sidewalks of the city, everything seems familiar, and I don't need to check the map of the city that Jinyuu lent me just in case I got lost. I skid to a halt as the sidewalks become more crowded when the towering building of U.A. comes into sight. There's a sea of people from all over Japan, no, all over the world in front of me, and we're all working towards the same goal, getting into U.A..

I make my way into the auditorium, and am seated towards the back thankfully. Sure, my eyesight sucks, however, my hearing can surely compensate for that factor, and from what I have hear, the person speaking today, is loud, very loud. I wince as a yellow, banana-like haired male makes his way to the microphone and starts shouting. Covering my ears, I listen carefully as he explains how the exam will work. I didn't have too much trouble understanding, other than getting confused on a few of his phrases or grammatical errors. 

Figuring out what to do, I make my way to the bus that will take me to the designated testing area for my group. I grab the seat in the back and internally beg and plead with everything I hold dear that no one decides to sit next to me. To my luck, the heavens smile down upon me and I go through the ride in complete silence, studying everyone around me. 

As we arrive to the testing area, I shakily shove my way off the bus, fiddling with the ends of the sleeves of my shirt that reaches just past my wrists. My eyes are narrowed as I wait for the test to start, grinning as the gates open, and we're allowed into the battlegrounds. My ears and nose twitch as I tune into everything around me, opening my mouth to use echolocation. 

Three to the right, 1 to the left, and 4 down the middle. I think to myself.

Seeing everyone rushing forward, I veer off to the right. While my quirk doesn't give me extra combat ability, I can still use my surroundings to my advantages. I watch as the robots are weakened by a few examinees who veered off aswell. Quietly, I bite my lip until the moment is right, creeping up behind the robots and hitting the 'OFF' switch. By the rules of the exam, you didn't just have to destroy the robots, turning them off also counted as a KO.

I grin and run off to find the next robots to turn off, listening to everything around me. I jolt when there's a faint rumbling in the distance. Not thinking, I run towards it, seeing one of the green, metallic robots that was much, much larger than any of the previous ones I had defeated. It could only be one thing, A 0-pointer. 

It would be best to avoid it right? After all it's quite slow, but I feel as if something is compelling me. Then I hear it. There's breathing, and it's right in the robot's path. Well, now I know what was compelling me to come here, thanks God for making me have to go do this or I'll probably be docked points. 

I snap myself out of my thoughts as I realize how close the robot is to crushing the girl, and instinctively, I run towards her. My heart is beating so loudly it has drowned out the sounds of people yelling at me to get out of there. No matter how much I want to, I can't. I hear her breathing, it's sharp, and I can tell she's in pain. My lungs are screaming, but I can't let this person potentially die because of a damn entrance exam!

"LOOK OUT!" I scream, tackling her out of the way just in time as the robot rumbled by. 

The girl was unconscious, no wonder why she wasn't moving. I'm guessing she exhausted her quirk or was hit in the head. Looking at her appearance, she seemed very similar to Jinyuu, perhaps a sibling of his. God U.A. exam proctors are idiots, not getting her out of there or stopping the robot. I think to myself as I get her inside one of the fake buildings to decrease the likelihood of this happening again before she wakes up. 

"Stay safe, girl, hope you passed," I murmur as I go back on my merry way to turn off some more robots.

I begin my approach on another, just as time runs out. Counting every villain I 'killed' up, I have about 13 points total. Sighing to myself, I knew I was stupid for even attempting to get into U.A.. I better pack my stuff and find a way to leave Jinyuu out of my pure shame. My pulsating heart slowly began to calm down as I sat in the back of the bus on the way back, and wallowed in my failure.

I barely got out of bed for the next three days. My body felt heavy as the aftermath of all the rigorous training caught up to me, along with the fact that I was still beating myself up over my failure. This happens all the time. Whenever I fail at something I was hoping I wouldn't, I sulk, and I cry, and I blame myself for every small thing I did that had nothing to do with it.

That was until Jinyuu burst into my room, "SAM, YOU HAVE A LETTER FROM U.A.!!!!!" He announced, throwing a letter at me.

I sigh, "Probably them telling me how pathetic I was," I mutter, opening the letter.

A small, circular device falls out, and begins to project a hologram of All Might. He was wearing a yellow suit that matched his hair tone. My eyes begin to widen as it's explained to me that I did, in fact, get into U.A.. Just as I was about to try to figure out how, All Might began to explain a concept called 'rescue points', and how I was awarded some for saving that girl.

"Oh, cool, I got in," I say to myself, still processing the information. Now I bet you readers think I probably look fucking stupid, and I do, but shut up and keep reading. 

"OH MY GOD I GOT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched uon realization, tapping into my upper register accidentally. Since I'm technically part bat, I have two registers, my normal lower register that I use normally, and my upper register that I usually accidentally use. That's not the point though, stop laughing at my stupid reaction. 

Jinyuu pulls me into a tight hug, "I knew you could do it!!" He spoke happily, but it seemed as if he knew this would be the outcome. 

I pay no mind to this however, just assuming he had a keen intuition and faith in my abilities, but as he grinned down at me from his ridiculously tall height while my 4'10/147cm ass stares up at him. Jinyuu if you're reading this, fuck you and your ridiculous height. I really should stop breaking the fourth wall, huh. Anyway, Jinyuu and I celebrate with ice cream, blah blah blah, I crawl into my blankets and fall asleep, and the chapter's over. Sorry, I'm not gonna stop fourth wall breaking anytime soon.


	4. Chapter Four- How I almost failed the test and met Purple Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes she needs to find a way to keep up with the people with physical quirks, along with meeting a fellow villainous-quirked insomniac.

I groan in annoyance as my alarm blares in my ears. Throwing the blankets off myself, it's not as if I was able to sleep since my nocturnal side has been being a bitch. I sigh as I feel the cold floorboards under my feet, and I walk over to my closet. I pull out one of the UA uniforms that I had been mailed previously, groaning in annoyance at the skirt. 

Despite my hatred of the garment, I put the uniform on nonetheless. However, I put a layer of shorts and leggings under it, since I trip constantly, and that could end up embarrassing. The shirt is pretty comfortable, and a nice grey color too, but I'm struggling a lot with tying the tie, since I've never tied one in my life before. 

After about 2 minutes of trying to tie the tie, and persistently failing, I give up, deciding to instead go without the tie, and slip my galaxy hoodie on over it all. I yawn softly about 4 times as I walk into the kitchen and grab my breakfast steak, and shove my lunch steak into a lunch box. With any luck, I'd be able to eat in a secluded area like a classroom, and my quirk wouldn't be found out. 

It was 6:49 when I finished getting ready, although I hadn't made an effort to tussle with my tireless bedhead. It was fluffed out in pretty much every direction, curls and small strands of hair stood almost directly upwards or sideways. While it was easy to pat down, it was annoying to run a brush through my brown locks, and it made me stand out slightly more than normal, anyway.

I write the usual note to Jinyuu of where I will be, and my estimated time of returnal, before grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, bolting out the door, down the stairs, out of the apartment complex, and into the city streets. Over time, I've learned how the streets are mapped out, and have been able to navigate a lot easier, which will make getting to U.A. all the more simple. 

It takes me maybe 10 minutes to get to U.A., but once I get inside, my anxiety hits an all-time high. Not only is the place gigantic, but the hallways are completely flooded with students, ranging from the hero course, to general studies, and the support course, to even the business course. 

My petite frame was no match against the many taller and more muscular people in my way, so I ended up drifting through the hallways, getting shoved around wherever as I tried to scan the area for class 1-A. Unsurprisingly, I have no luck, as I can't even make my way through the halls properly, much less see above people who are way taller than me. 

Somehow, in the scrambled mess that U.A. calls its hallways, I get shoved into a classroom, face first. Confusion clear on my face as I dust myself off, I glance around at the people there nervously. My heart is pounding so loudly I can hear it, and I'm visibly shaking, worrying this is the wrong classroom. 

Almost everyone is staring at me, since I did just trip into the classroom with probably some kind of squeak or screech, and now I'm seemingly succumbing to my nerves. The first person to approach me is a tall male with blue hair and matching blue eyes. His gaze scans my shaking frame worriedly.

"Are you okay, miss? You didn't hurt yourself from that fall, did you?" He says.

I swallow nervously, "N-No! I'm f-fine. I just w-was getting p-pushed around in the c-crowded hallways a-and ended up f-falling into this classroom."

"I see," He nods, "Well where is your destination, I may be able to give you directions."

"I-I'm, uh, l-looking for class 1-A. I'm p-pretty sure it's nearby, b-but I'm not sure s-since its hard to see over s-so many people."

He smiles kindly. Somehow it calms a bit of the nerves that had wracked my frame previously.

"Well you tripped into the right classroom, then! This is class 1-A," He announced, and I sigh in relief.

"Oh thank God," I mutter, "I was not prepared to avoid an entire class out of pure embarrassment."

I quickly bow and thank the male for his kindness, before scurrying to my seat. It's in the second to last row, next to the window, notable two seats behind a rather loud ash-blonde boy to say the least. Each time he raised his voice I couldn't help but tense, becoming rigid in my seat as I covered my highly sensitive ears.

I don't remember much after placing my headphones over my ears, and laying my head over my crossed arms on my desk. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep, because next thing I know, a scruffy homeless looking person is nudging me with his scarf. I looked really confused for a second, and my bedhead only got worse, bangs sticking up randomly, but then I remembered that this was Eraserhead, a Japanese hero that Jinyuu had taught me about, explaining how he was the 'only good hero'.

Before I have a chance to speak, he shoves a blue, white, and red gym uniform into my arms, and tells me to 'hurry up, and change before I hold the class up'. I nod and run off to change, heading to where everyone else was within a few minutes. My hoodie was still on over the uniform, since I didn't like the short sleeves. My nerves were building as I watched everyone turn in my direction, and a few snickered at my bedhead from the small nap I took.

After I arrived, Mr. Aizawa began to explain how there would be several quirk tests, and whoever scored lowest would be expelled. My heart dropped as I heard those words. I had nowhere near as much training as even the seemingly most inexperienced of people here, not to mention my quirk gave me no extra physical strength. The most I could hope for would be a few tests where I could turn into my bat form, and get really good scores on. 

The first test would be a ball throw. First up was the same loud ash-blonde that was two seats ahead of me in class. Already knowing what to expect, I covered my ears and braced for any loud noises, petite frame tensed, and probably trembling. As he launched the ball forward several hundred meters, I heard his yell of 'DIE!!!' loud and clear. It made me flinch, and accidentally let out a small squeak in fear. 

I had instinctively hid behind the closest person, a girl who had bright pink skin and matching pink hair. My face reddened as I realized how rude that was of me, and extremely embarrassing too. I just walk away flusteredly, not saying anything because I'm extremely socially awkward.

As I watch everyone do the ball throw, nervously gulped. Before I knew it, it was my turn to do it. Each step I took felt heavy as I neared the circle we were directed to stand in whilst we did the throw. My heart was pounding so loud in my nervousness that I could hear it. 

Aizawa handed me a softball to throw, and my nervousness only grew. The amount of people watching made me want to quit and accept my fate of being expelled from U.A., and go apply to a new school where I wouldn't get this much attention. However, I knew if I wanted my goals of spiting the assholes who said I couldn't to come true, I'd have to get used to it.

Swallowing my nerves and taking in a deep breath, I step backwards and get ready to throw the ball, when I trip on my own shoelaces, and fall flat onto my face. This is the exact reason I wore shorts. You were probably thinking I was being overcautious, huh reader? Well, anyway, I should stop breaking the fourth wall. 

The embarrassment rises in me, and my frame is more tense than it was previously. However, after standing up, and dusting myself off, I pick the softball back up. Forcing down my ever-growing nerves once more, I take in a deep breath. Exhaling, I throw the ball. Since I had no extra advantages with my quirk, I unsurprisingly got a very low score of about 42 meters.

Clearly, the class wasn't shocked. I overheard a few mutters of people 'expecting about that much from someone so small'. Honestly, I was quite disappointed in myself. I surely should have been able to figure out a strategy for this, right? It's only a measly quirk test, right? If I can't do this I- 

"-Lewis, you're up," My thoughts were cut off by the gruff voice of my teacher speaking my last name. I had almost forgot that was normal in Japan. Apparently it was time for the long jump, and my thoughts had consumed me so much I hadn't noticed.

The long jump would actually be a very good thing for my score. I hone in on myself attempting to block out any and all other noises that could distract me. I do a seemingly normal jump, however midway through, I use the transformation portion of my quirk, turning into a small vampire bat.

Vampire bats are only about 3 inches body wise, and have a wingspan of about a foot, which is something I like to use as an excuse for being the second shortest person here. Being in this form made crossing the sand pit easy as my wings flapped rapidly until I was safely on the other side.

As I landed, I felt the burning heat of the sun that had singed my bat form's skin. Since bats are cave dwellers, and are nocturnal, they're pretty weak against sunlight, and get burnt easily. That's just something I'll have to try to work on, since I could probably get my sun tolerance up. 

Since I'm in a hero school and all, full of people with outstanding quirks, I'm not surprised literally no one cares. I mean, I was only one of almost every person in class who got across the sand pit. If I'm honest, I don't want recognition, I just want to fuel my pure spite.

Spite has been my sole motive for many things in life. When I was 4, I was told I was an idiot, so to spite the person who said it, I ended up becoming top of my class and skipped up two grades, and boy I enjoyed watching the look of shock and embarrassment on their face as I looked down upon them. 

Another example would be when I was 10. I was told that I was a teacher's pet. The next day, the entire class was in disarray as I gave up on trying to help anyone with anything, or listen to any directions from anyone. Needless to say, I wasn't called a teacher's pet anymore. The look of panic on the faces of everyone around made me laugh in amusement from it all.

The satisfaction I get from seeing the reactions of those I proved wrong is incredible. It's like the satisfaction you get when your favorite book updates, but multiplied by 100. I love watching them falter as they ask for my forgiveness, or get huffy and puffy, and stammer out a shitty insult. Sometimes, though, it'll be a face of sadness or disappointment I receive in return, which is frankly, the worst reaction. Sure, it seems villainous, but is it that bad when I'm a hero because of it all?

Going back to the quirk tests, I do pretty much average on all but the grip strength, which thanks to my iron grip I get a 84 on. Somehow, someway, I narrowly avoided being expelled as the scores were displayed. 18th place. Despite the low scoring, I can't help but sigh in relief at the fact I managed to keep my place in 1-A.

After that extremely confusing first homeroom class, the rest of the morning was filled with normal lessons, since this is still a school, after all. I groan and cover my ears as the bell signalling lunch period rang, the sound was already getting on my nerves. Bats have hearing about 10 times that of the average human, so the loud bell was sort of unnecessary to me.

I stand up and grab my bag, sighing quietly exit the classroom into the crowded hallways. I want to find a secluded area to eat in, since I don't want the fact that I survive on blood to be well known, or even known at all. I've made it all this way, and I can't let myself be exposed now. I could be kicked out of U.A., or even worse, I'd be shipped back to my family.

I shudder at the thought of being sent back home, shaking my head to force those thoughts to the back of my mind. I'm able to find an empty classroom, and quietly head into there. I sit down carefully at one of the desks, and pull out my lunch box. When I had put the steak in there, it was frozen, but luckily it had thawed over time during my classes.

My mouth waters as the scent of the blood fills my nostrils, and I can't help but scarf the entire steak down in the matter of a few minutes. After finishing, I immediately leave the classroom, wary of people walking into the classroom I had been in. I make my way to the cafeteria despite the fact I already ate to erase any suspicion that could be placed on me by my absence.

I quietly shove my way through the sea of students and into the cafeteria. I make my way to a random table and plop down. I'm across from a male with purple, fluffy hair. His violet eyes are ridden with similar bags to my own, evident that I'm not the only one who has crippling depression insomnia. It's a bit awkward that we just are sitting there and staring at each other.

"H-Hey," I greet. He seems startled that I actually spoke to him.

"Hi," He greets me quietly in return, and I can't help smiling slightly.

"S-So...," I begin to regret speaking, as I can't think of any conversation starters, "What a-are you up to?" I ask, coming in clutch like the social genius I am.

"Uhm, eating?" He answers, motioning to his food, "What about you?"

"I-I'm just avoiding my class," I admit, "I-I don't like s-socializing too much."

He nods, "Understandable. I'm Shinsou Hitoshi, by the way."

I begin to panic. Was the last name, then first name, or could he tell I was an American, so he did it first name, last name? How do I figure out honorifics? Oh lord almighty, help me please. I realize I could just introduce myself without saying his name, and I sigh quietly in relief.

"Nice to meet you. I'm L-Lewis Sam," I introduce, although my last name being said first feels weird, "J-Just S-Sam is fine t-though."

"I'm guessing you're a foreigner?" Hitoshi? Shinsou? Uhh, I'll just call him purple guy for now, guessed.

I nod, "Y-Yeah. I'm f-from Kansas."

Purple guy nods, "Well nice to meet you, Sam-San."

My conversation with purple guy lasts awhile longer, and I am able to skillfully avoid his name, and he doesn't seem to notice. Although, I feel like purple guy is the kind of person that knows a lot more than he lets on. During our conversation, I also notice that the topic of quirks is never even mentioned. I'm not complaining, it just seems a bit odd for someone who goes to a school that revolves so much around quirks. I decide to ask the dreaded question, just to get it out of the way.

"Hey, uh, what's your quirk? I'm kinda curious," I ask, and he visibly tenses. 

Purple guy takes a bit to respond, "My quirk is brainwash. It's villainous, I know."

I shake my head. Seeing as purple guy had a quirk labelled villainous aswell, I figure I can tell him about mine, something not even knows about it, "Not as bad as mine though. My quirk is vampire bat, I get some mutant properties of vampire bats, along with the ability to transform into them. However, blood is my only food source, and animal blood doesn't sustain me as well as human blood does, as they're made up of different components. I have to hurt an innocent human for survival, and that, some would consider, is the most villainous thing."

Purple guy is seemingly stunned into silence, staring at me with wide eyes. I internally hope that he doesn't start to think badly of me. After all, he's the first person who I think I might be able to call a friend. Purple guy speaks up after a little bit of seemingly thinking of how he was going to phrase his next sentence. 

He sighed, "I really hate how people are labelled from birth for something you can't control," He said, and I audibly sigh in relief,

"I see it that way too," I nod, "Sometimes I wish quirks didn't exist, but there would still be just as much injustice and discrimination."

Purple guy nods, "Well class is starting soon, we should probably get going."

"Yeah, cya, uh, I definitely don't know what name you want me to call you," I say awkwardly. 

"I had a feeling," Purple guy chuckles, "Call me Shinsou. Bye Sam-San."

"Cya Shinsou my dude!" I smile and wave as I leave.

Quietly, I start making my way back through the crowded halls and towards 1-A, a small skip in my step. At first, I genuinely had assumed I'd go through my 3 years of highschool here without talking to anyone that I didn't have to, but who knows, maybe I might be able to make a few friends here!


End file.
